Mythology, Mayhem and Substitutes?
by X-Jareth-X
Summary: Five years have past for our pair, Jareth is bored and Sarah is in college. What will happen when her Mythology teacher mysteriously falls ill and there is a replacment sub? A strangly familiar and attractive Goblin King... FLUFF!
1. Remembering

Disclaimer: I own Nothing apart from my sanity and I think that may be slowly heading south... Anyway, I don't own the Labyrinth or any Characters. *sigh*

* * *

Hey Guys and Girls, an actually story from me. I know, shock horror. I really like this one :D It's just a little lemony humour I thought up ages ago and it hasn't left me alone, so I dragged out the old typewriter and started hacking away while the goblins made me coffee :D I'll try and update daily. But I wont bother if you guys don't like it lol. Let me know what you think R&R please : ) No flames. They make the Goblins sad :(

Love you guys

Anywho, enjoy :D R&R peeps. xxx

* * *

Description: Five years have past for our pair, Jareth is bored and Sarah is in college. What will happen when her Mythology teacher mysteriously falls ill and there is a replacment sub? A strangly familiar and attractive male...

Just a little bit of Lemony Humour that wont leave me alone. Enjoy!

* * *

Jareth was bored. Really bored. No, he thought to himself, not really bored, painfully bored. What he would give for something exciting to happen.

He sighed and tapped his leather clad leg with his trusty riding crop. He surveyed the throne room before him. Like the rest of the castle, it had been redecorated shortly after Sarah's victory. It was now a great white marble room that had tall elaborate pillars surrounding it with great black and silver patterns carved into each one displaying a different scene from the Labyrinth's history and great silver drapes hanging from one pillar to the next. The King never was known for his subtle taste.

Jareth's favourite carving stood on the pillar to the left of his grand silver and crystal throne. It showed the image of a young girl standing in the middle the wreckage of the Escher room, with a, slightly younger looking (due to the king's demand) version of Jareth standing before her offering the girls her dreams. Although, One with an outside perspective would have thought that Jareth would not allow such a memory of his own defeat to be uttered within in the kingdom let alone allow it to be embellished on marble a mere three foot away from he sat. The king however, did not mind this memory as, after a few years of rage and pain, and not to mention serveral broken and destroyed objects (hence the new throne room) he had come to the conclusion that Sarah was indeed to young and selfish to understand what was being offered to her. Even if it was his heart. He still loved and cared about the girl and certainly looked in on her from time to time but he was happy to wait until she called for him again. Which, if he knew her, and he reckonedhe did, she will.

*~*~*~*~*

Sarah mentally kicked herself as she practically sprinted through the corridors of her college. How she could ever have let herself run this late for her Mythology class she will never know. She hugged her books close to her chest as she rounded the final corner to her classroom, her ebony hair falling mercilessly around her flushed face.

It had been 5 years since she had run the Labyrinth and how her life had changed. Sarah was no longer the shy, friendless girl she used to be but she was now surrounded by a close group of both female and male friends that she loved with all her heart. She currently shared an apartment with her two best friends, Eva and Tom. Eva was a petite blonde with a bubbly laugh and sense of humour who shared Sarah's interest of fairytales but was also a huge hit with the guys, which Sarah never minded of course. Tom on the other had was more relaxed, tall and good looking with brown spiky hair and bright blue eyes, those eyes always slightly reminded her of someone else's… Tom had always had crush on Sarah but she had never felt 'that way' towards him so she constantly turned a blind eye to some of his antics. Sarah had also now started college and although majoring in History, she also decided to minor in Mythology, which incidentally was how she met Eva. Although she had grown up a lot over the past 5 years, and damn, had she grown, but she still had a place in her heart for Myths and Fairytales, and of course the creatures that came with them.

Sarah often found herself remising about her younger self and the adventures she got into. One adventure in particular. In five short years she hadn't forgotten a single detail about her trip to the Underground. True she hadn't recently had time to keep in touch with her mythical friends but she still remembered everything. She remembered the heat of the sun on her pale young skin, the ungodly stench that was the bog, the towering mountains that stood tall and haunting above the castle. She remembered the feeling of having friends for the first time and how happy the made her.

She also remembered him.

She remembered how terrified of him she had been, how his eyes had grown cold and fierce when she had told him his Labyrinth was "A piece of cake" and how he had spat how he "wondered what her basis for comparison was" with such venom when she winged about things being unfair. Now that she was more mature she could see exactly what he had meant. In the grand scheme of things he was being extremely fair to her and he could have made her time in the Labyrinth much more difficult if he had felt like it. But he hadn't. She also remembered his offer. "Fear Me, Love me, Do as I say and I will be your slave". At the time all Sarah had cared about was rescuing Toby from her selfish wish and going home, she did not stop to consider what it was he was offering her or how he was laying his heart out in front of her. But she understood now. She had thought about calling him a few times like she called Hoggle, just to set things straight between them, but of course she had chickened out. To be honest, who wouldn't? The man was still terrifying even if he was ridiculously gorgeous. And besides, what if Eva or Tom had walked in while he was there? How on earth was she going to explain a strangely dressed, well spoken, gorgeous man in her room who looked like he had just dropped out of the 1800's?

Nu uh. Wasn't going to happen.

Sarah exhaled heavily as she approached the door of her classroom to compose herself before quickly opening it ready to make her apology for being late.

* * *

Oooooooh whats going to happen? Well R&R to find out :P Humour and sweetness next chapter :P

xxxx


	2. Mischief

**Hiya guys, **

**Two chapters in one night, you lucky fellows :) I think this is mostly a bit of filler, *cowars before angry mob* I know I know, I promised lovely fluffy goodness but I need the story to get to a certain point before I could do that and it took longer than I anticipiated. I'm Sorry :( I PROMISE next chapter FLUFFY goodness :D **

**But for now i'll leave you with the lovely image of Jareth shirtless in those yummy yummy pants of his. That should get you through :) Anyway lovelies, R&R please, and stay tuned :)**

* * *

Description: Five years have past for our pair, Jareth is bored and Sarah is in college. What will happen when her Mythology teacher mysteriously falls ill and there is a replacment sub? A strangly familiar and attractive male... wackyness ensues...

* * *

Pairings: Jareth/Sarah **YAY**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any related characters. *sigh* Why must you torment me? Oh, i do however own Eva and ... yay... I would rather have Jareth. Hmph.**

* * *

Jareth watched amused as his little crystal showed the slightly miffed Sarah madly rushing about looking for that missing Mythology book she just couldn't find anywhere. He let out a mischievous laugh as he drummed his fingers on said Mythology book she was so desperately looking for.

His never ending spell of boredom meant that he needed to find ways to entertain himself, well, when he said entertain himself, he meant sending the goblins to entertain him for him. He was the Goblin King after all, and what use were Goblins if they didn't do as he said. Not that he wasn't amused by their little stunt. In fact he was highly amused by it; also he enjoyed watching Sarah get increasingly annoyed and flustered. He inwardly chuckled to himself. It had however given him a rather mischievous boredom-solving idea.

He grinned a sly smile exposing those pearly whites of his. "Oh, yes. This would be fun" he thought, and it would keep his boredom at bay for at least, oh, two hours? And with that he sprang out of his throne and raced off down the hallway to his chambers, his blonde mane flowing wildly behind him, all the while carrying the precious stolen Mythology book with him.

A small goblin child that had been overlooking the whole event while being seating a the foot of the throne playing with some of Jareth's unwanted crystals looked around confused, before climbing up onto the throne and doing his best moody bored King impression which highly amused all the other goblins, if not the Goblin King himself.

*~*~*~*

Sarah slowly pushed the classroom door open making sure that it was safe to enter without getting her head bitten off by her Mythology teacher Mr. Herman. Mr. Herman was the most dreaded teacher throughout the whole college. Not because he was ridiculously strict or gave you lots of stacks of work, but because he was just so dull. Sarah liked to believe that he was once a lively exciting humorous young man, but that was long gone. Mr. Herman was in his late 60's now and was thought to be the only living person whose main interests included the collecting of tea cosies. But due to luck, as believed by Sarah, Mr. Herman was otherwise occupied elsewhere.

Breathing a sigh of relief Sarah spotted Eva sitting across the room at their usual desk near the front, waving frantically for Sarah to come join her.

"Sarah!" Eva called "what took you so long?" the blonde asked bubbly "I asked you ten minutes before I left if you were ready. What on earth were you doing S? Nothing naughty I hope." Eva giggled. Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't find my Mythology book Eva, nothing naughty" she laughed as she took her usual place in the class slinging her book bag on the floor after getting out her journal. "I'm sure I put it by my bag last night."

"Sounds to me like you're losing it S"

Sarah sighed in agreement.

"Anyway…" Eva continued to babble on before Sarah could start talking about how she was sure she heard the pitter patter of clomping Goblin feet before her book 'Mysteriously' disappeared. Years had pasted and yet goblins were still a royal pain in her ass. Maybe Royal wasn't the right word, there was only one Royal Goblin she wanted to be a pain in her…

"Ewww…" Sarah mentally slapped herself. Nasty.

"What was that?" Eva asked looking up from her magazine she was absently flicking through while talking about nothing.

"Oh nothing, just losing it like you said" Sarah giggled.

"See, you need to get your self a man S, give you something to focus on" Eva gave a sly wink and laughed. Suddenly she started bouncing up and down in her seat waving her arms. "Oh Oh Oh! Did I tell you? Mr. Herman is on holiday for a week. So we've got a sub."

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her strangely excitable friend. "Why is that so exciting?" Sarah questioned boredly. She didn't care who taught them, Mr. Herman or no Mr. Herman, this lesson was a waste as she didn't have her damn book.

"Because…." Eva said sing-song leaning closer to Sarah, her wavy blonde hair swinging from behind her ear "He's meant to be a real Hottie!" Eva felt the need to emphasized the word 'Hottie' by licking her finger and making a sizzling noise which made Sarah giggle slightly.

"If you say so" Sarah smiled at her friend thinking she was absolutely stark raving mad but she loved her.

Sarah brushed a strand of her dark hair from in front of her eyes. She had decided to leave it down today, but whereas it was usually straight, her hair had a slight wave to it today due to her wearing it in a French plait last night and not having time to straighten it through. It didn't bother Sarah; to be honest she quite liked it. Unlike Eva she wasn't particularly fussed by what she wore to class. Eva was perfectly polished in everyway, bouncy blonde hair, blue eyes and a dress sense to rival that of a fashion artist. Where as Sarah made do with her black tight jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Who was going to see her in class anyway?

Oh yeah, this so called 'Hottie'. Sarah inwardly scoffed to herself. Eva would re-define the word Hottie if a certain King was to ever show himself.

Just as Sarah opened her journal to start doodling like she usually did when she was bored, the classroom door opened and in walked what Sarah assumed was the substitute teacher. Sarah kept her eyes on the sketch she was drawing in her journal of a familiar small fox and a sheep dog.

"Oh. My. God." Eva gasped and mimicked her earlier "sizzle" motion. Sarah mumbled her approval without ever looking up, putting the finishing touches to her Sir. Didymus and his noble steed. Sarah smiled wondering if he ever did feed him again.

Sarah became lost in her drawings as the new teacher started to call the roll. She had started a new sketch to go with the previous one; this one however was far less cute and more terrifying if not gorgeous. She was just finishing his wild mane when Eva gave her a sharp dig in the ribs.

"Sarah!" She hissed at her quietly, jolting Sarah out of her daydreaming just in time for Sarah to here her name being called again.

"Sarah Williams?" A velvety male voice drawled for the second time. Sarah found the voice oddly handsome if not familiar.

"Here Sir." Sarah answered dully in a dreary voice.

Sarah slowly pulled her attention away from her drawing in her Journal and began to raise her head as the voice began to speak again. Looking up Sarah found herself suddenly staring into a pair of unforgettable mismatched blue eyes, and letting out a low audible gasp.

The teacher grinned a sly mischievous smile.

"Come, come now Sarah, you know better than that. Call me Jareth."

* * *

**Wooo :D Sorry guys, I know that chapter was kinda a bit of filler and not much of our God that is the Goblin King, but I PROMISE fluffy humoury goodness next chapter :D I just really needed it to get to this point. It's plain humourous sailing from now on... I might even get our King making cookies. Who knows :) **

**R&R fitties :)**

**xxxxxxxxx**


	3. Teacher, Teacher

**Description:** Five years have past for our pair, Jareth is bored and Sarah is in college. What will happen when her Mythology teacher mysteriously falls ill and there is a replacment sub? A strangly familiar and attractive male...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing apart from my sanity and I think that may be slowly heading south... Anyway, I don't own the Labyrinth or any Characters relating to it. I do however own Eva.

* * *

**Hi guys. Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me awhile to update but this has been a royal pain in the arse, and not the good kind lol. Fluffiness and humour as promised. I warn you though; this chapter fought me the entire time. I even sat down and watched the film while writing it to try and get a better incentive to write it but my swooning over Jareth just distracted me further lol. Anyway, I hope you like it! Let me know.**

**More fun times to come including Toby's return and Cookie Making :D**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

  
**

Sarah stared up into those stunning mismatched eyes in shock. He mind was going a mile a minute, far too fast for any coherent sentence to form logically in her brain let alone be verbalised.

"Wha…Wha…Wha…" Sarah stammered. Her brain was screaming a million different things at her all at once.

What the hell was he doing here? Why on earth is he posing as a Mythology teacher? Why has he showed his face after five years of nothing? Why is he just standing there grinning at me like a fool? And why on earth did he look…normal?

Taking in his appearance Sarah had to mentally keep her brain from going into melt down. This just did not make sense. There he was, bold as brass, larger than life, and all those other meaningless sayings you hear your grandparents say but never really take notice.

Jareth grinned as he watched Sarah's mental battle as to which question was going to come spilling out of her mouth first. He smiled as she quickly took in his appearance. Even if he did say so himself, and of course he would, he looked good. He had ditched his usual regal attire for a more casual look. His wild mane had disappeared into a short messy-surfer style haircut, and his usual tight pants were replaced with a pair of black jeans with a studded belt, which were of course still tight in the right areas but not as tight as he would have liked. He had also traded his usual silk shirt for a plain black tee. Yes, Jareth definitely approved of his human appearance.

Sarah definitely agreed with Jareth's opinion of himself, but still couldn't quite comprehend what on earth he was doing here, in her Mythology class of all places.

She went to voice some of the questions that were so frantically rushing through her brain but came up at a loss. What was she ment to say?

"Oh Hi Goblin King, havn't seen you in a while! Look, I know last time we saw each other I practically tore your heart out, put it through the shredder, then took the pieces and stomped on them but hopefully everything is cool now and maybe we could be best friends? Yeah? Oh, Hows the bog smelling these days?"

Ha, fat chance.

She opened a closed her mouth few times before residing to the fact that anything that she said in front of her classmates would condemn her as mentally unstable. Sarah let out a sigh and slumped against her desk as Jareth finished smirking at her and turned to address the class, all the while throwing her cheeky grins that told her he knew she wasn't about to start shouting her mouth off about Goblin Kings in front of a ready and waiting audience.

"So then class, where are we up to?" Jareth asked quirkily while lounging in his chair with his feet resting on the worn desk in front of him.

Sarah scowled. She did not like this. At all.

Eva's hand immediately shot up. Sarah groaned inwardly. Great.

"Yes, the bubbly blonde in the front row." Jareth purred seductively. Eva giggled at his attentions, causing Sarah to roll her eyes at the smugness of his so-called majesty. Eva shot her a giddy glance before continuing to tell him that they had just finished studying the morals that were subliminal within the majority of fairytales. Jareth's eyes lit up.

"Well, well that is interesting isn't it…" He slyly grinned at Sarah before turning his attention back to Eva. "And you my dear, you are a lively one aren't you… and what do I call you?" Jareth continue to purr while flashing his pearly white teeth.

"E-Eva" She stuttered and flushed like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Well Eva" Jareth stood and strode confidently towards her "You can go straight to the top of the class" He smiled and winked slyly at her earning another giggle.

Sarah had had enough of this charade and decided to take immediate action.

"Can we please start on today's lesson? Or maybe they could actually get a teacher who would be willing to actually teach!" Sarah spat bitterly.

It was bad enough that she had to put up with him for an hour without being able to confront him about his presence but for him to try and charm her best friend into his bed was another matter all together.

Not that Sarah was jealous at all…No, she wasn't, she thought to herself. She was just protecting her best friend from an evil, cruel, immoral, gorgeous, Goblin King. Yes, that was it.

Jareth's eyes turned cold as they met Sarah's. Staring into those electric mismatched eyes sent shivers down her spine. Trying to compose herself while keeping his gaze, Sarah opened her journal at a clean page and began tapping her pen lightly.

Eva stared at her brunette friend like she had just completely lost it and had started growing a bubble plant of her head.

Jareth smirked while holding her intense stare.

"Very well." He grumbled and strode back towards the blackboard. "Class open your books to the last chapter you studied."

Sarah breathed a sigh of relief; hopefully she had the uncomfortable situation under control, as long as nothing else out of the ordinary popped up unannounced then everything should be okay.

That's when it happened. It was the final straw as they say.

Sarah looked up from her journal to see Jareth flicking aimlessly through a Mythology textbook. But it wasn't any Mythology textbook, it was her textbook. That was it. All sense of control of the situation was lost and with it so was Sarah's will to remain seen as mentally stable normal young woman.

"I knew it!" Sarah bellowed at the top of her lungs while jumping up from behind her desk. The class stared around shocked at the petite girl who had caused half the class to have a heart attack from her sudden outburst. "I freaking knew it! That's my book you bastard!" Sarah had done it. She was officially deemed as insane.

"Sarah! What are you doing?" Eva called embarrassedly to her friend. But it was too late.

Sarah marched over to where Jareth lounged with a wide cocky grin plastered across his face and snatched the book out of his oddly handsome bare hands.

"Now, Sarah, was it? I have no idea what you are talking about and I will only warn you once, I shall not tolerate that kind of behaviour in my classroom." Jareth replied sternly while his eyes continued to dance with the amount of mischief the wildest goblin would have been proud of.

Continuing to infuriate Sarah was never a recommended idea, which Jareth soon found out.

"What do you mean 'Your classroom'? You're not even a real teacher! Speaking of, what the hell are you doing here!?" Sarah let out a frustrated growl and grabbing the closest thing to hand (ironically the stolen Mythology book) struck Jareth on his jean clad thigh.

As soon as she felt the book lightly collide with his well toned muscles she regretted it. His eyes turned colder than before and a scowl broke out across his define features and he stood and raise himself to his full height staring Sarah down.

The entire class broke out in a hushed mutter about "assaulting a teacher" and what Sarah meant by "what are you doing here?".

Sarah caught Eva's eye from across the room. She was dumbstruck. Yep, Sarah was pretty sure she thought she had lost all mental ability, and to be honest, Sarah slightly agreed with her.

She turned her gaze back up to that of the now terrifyingly so Goblin King.

Uh Oh.

"Sarah, outside. Now." He grumbled harshly.

Sarah didn't need to be told twice, practically running from the classroom while Jareth stalked angrily behind her following her out slamming the classroom door behind them.

The class stared dumbly around in brief shock for a moment before bursting into a babble of gossips and possible consequences Sarah might face. Eva was suddenly ambushed by a wave of questions being thrown at her from fellow classmates. The main question asked, also mainly by the female classmates, was what history did Sarah and Jareth had between them.

And trust her; she wanted to know exactly the same thing.

* * *

**So there you go, Chapter 3. Sorry if it didn't live up to expectations but I really struggled with this chapter, how to handle Sarah finding out about Jareth etc. But I hope you like, if you don't I promise it will get better lol.**

**Also guys, if there are any humorous scenes between Sarah and Jareth you fancy seeing let me know! I'm planning Toby's return for one chapter and lovely cookie making for another :D Fun times!!**

**Talk soon!**

**xxxx**


End file.
